Senior Year 01: What I Want to Be When I Grow Up
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: As the new senior class deals with Career Day, Sam pursues with a new opportunity, unaware that a secret is being kept from her. Meanwhile, Mary Cherry and Carmen hatch a plan of their own; Josh uses his connections to show up Miss Glass; and Sugar Daddy
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Principal Krupps: Robert Gant  
Coach Krupps: Eric Mabius  
Ms. Ross: Arnetia Walker  
Dr. Bennett: Jennifer Connelly

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SENIOR YEAR**

**WHAT I WANT TO BE WHEN I GROW UP**

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. MCQUEENS' FRONT DOOR - EVENING

Sam and Harrison are holding hands as they walk up to the  
front door.

HARRISON  
You know, I'm really kinda glad  
school's going to start again.

SAM  
Really?

HARRISON  
Yeah. Is it just me, or did this  
summer take forever?

SAM  
A lot happened. But, hey—look at  
us! We made it! We're seniors!

HARRISON  
I dunno. That's kinda like making  
it to the last mile. We're not  
exactly done.

SAM  
Hey, this is the year we finally  
get to have fun.

HARRISON  
I'm starting to think that that's  
a myth... It's like a cruel hoax  
that gets perpetrated on each  
class to keep them from finding  
out there's actually nothing to  
look forward to.

SAM  
Well, I was promised fun, and if I  
don't get it, there's gonna be an  
expos in the paper.

There is a lull in the conversation.

HARRISON  
Well...

SAM  
Sure you won't stay?

HARRISON  
(shaking his head)  
I told my mom I'd have dinner with  
her tonight. I think she's  
actually starting to miss me.

SAM  
(grins)  
I would, too.

She leans in to kiss him, but he smoothly dodges her, pecking  
her on the cheek.

HARRISON  
Gotta go.

Sam opens her mouth to say something, but he is already  
heading off down the walk. She watches him go, disappointed,  
hugging herself. Finally she turns and goes inside.

And, unseen, Brooke, who has been watching from a nearby  
window, lets the curtain fall back into place.

FADE TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DEN - LATER

The den has become Brooke's room, featuring a hideaway bed and  
numerous things dragged down from her bedroom. Brooke is  
sitting on the edge of the bed, reading, when Sam pokes her  
head in the open doorway and knocks on the frame.

SAM  
Busy?

BROOKE  
(looking up)  
No. Just getting ready for bed.

Brooke closes the book and sets it aside as Sam comes over and  
sits next to her.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Nervous about tomorrow?

SAM  
(shakes her head)  
Not really. You?

BROOKE  
No.

SAM  
Whoo. Seems like yesterday we  
were headed for the prom.

BROOKE  
(faraway)  
Seems like a million years ago to  
me.  
(pause)  
So, what's the matter?

SAM  
It's, um...well, it's Harrison.

BROOKE  
(uncomfortable)  
Oh... What—what is it?

SAM  
I don't really know how to explain  
it... It's like, he seems  
more...distant lately. Have you  
noticed that?

BROOKE  
Oh—no...no. I hadn't noticed.

SAM  
(sighs)  
I don't know what to do. I mean,  
I can't talk to him about it.  
What am I gonna say? "You're not  
kissing me enough?" I'm gonna end  
up sounding like one of those  
psycho women in the late-night  
cable movies.

BROOKE  
I, uh... I don't know what to  
tell you, Sam. Maybe it just  
seems like he's less affectionate.  
(reaching)  
Or...maybe he's just busy getting  
ready for school.

SAM  
Yeah...maybe.

BROOKE  
I'm sorry.

SAM  
Don't worry about it. It's my  
relationship, it's my problem.

The phone next to the bed rings, and Brooke leans over to pick  
it up, while Sam gets up.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Well...good night.

BROOKE  
Night, Sam.

Sam walks out, closing the door behind her. Brooke puts the  
phone to her ear.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Hello?

SPLIT SCREEN WITH:

CLOSE-UP - MARY CHERRY

MARY CHERRY  
Brooke? Mary Cherry here.

BROOKE  
(surprised)  
Oh...hi, Mary Cherry.

MARY CHERRY  
Hang on, I got Carmen waiting on a  
conference call.

VERTICAL SPLIT WITH:

CLOSE-UP - CARMEN

CARMEN  
Hello, Brooke?

BROOKE  
Carmen? Okay, guys, what's going  
on?

CARMEN  
We need your help.

BROOKE  
My help? For—for what?

MARY CHERRY  
I'll make it short and sweet,  
Brooke—we want to consign that  
demonic creation of Nicole's,  
Bring It, back to the stygian  
abyss from which it arose, and  
restore our beloved Glamazons to  
their rightful place at the  
pinnacle of Kennedy's social  
pecking order.

CARMEN  
Yeah—and we need YOU to help us  
do it.

SLIDE CUT TO:

BROOKE

BROOKE  
WHAT?

WHITE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. MCQUEENS' UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - MORNING

Jane comes down the hall and stops in front of the door to  
Brooke and Sam's bedroom. She knocks, and after a moment  
passes without any response, she opens the door and pokes her  
head through.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE AND SAM'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Outside, birds are chirping, and sunlight is streaming through  
the window—but inside the room the only (barely) identifiable  
sign of life is a lump under the covers of Sam's bed.

JANE  
Sam! Up and at 'em!

From the bed comes an unintelligible groan and the slightest  
of movements. Jane walks over, sits on the edge of the bed,  
and pulls the covers back, to find Sam with her head buried in  
the pillows.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Come on, Sam. Time to get up.

SAM  
(mumbling)  
Go 'way.

Sam blindly reaches for the covers and pulls them back over  
her head. Jane resolutely yanks them down again.

JANE  
Come downstairs and have  
breakfast. You don't want to be  
late.

SAM  
I'm skipping.

JANE  
You can't skip the first day of  
school, Sam.  
(shaking her shoulder)  
I'll see you downstairs.

Jane gets up and walks out, while Sam picks her head up.

SAM  
(calling)  
I meant, this year!

With that brief burst of energy spent, Sam collapses back into  
the pillows, pulling the covers back over her head again.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEENS' DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY

Mike walks up to the door of the den and knocks on it.

MIKE  
Brooke?

BROOKE (O.S.)  
(from the other side)  
Come in!

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DEN - CONTINUOUS

The door opens and Mike steps through. Brooke is sitting at a  
makeshift vanity table, putting on makeup. He comes over,  
hugging her around the shoulders.

MIKE  
Ready for the first day of school?

BROOKE  
(rueful)  
No.

MIKE  
C'mon—you'll be a champ.  
(looking down)  
Is this the outfit I keep hearing  
about? Let's see it.

Sighing, Brooke stands up, reaching for the cane that is  
propped against the table, and carefully steps away, showing  
off a very fashionable ensemble.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
(grinning)  
You look like a million bucks.

BROOKE  
Sorry I can't spin around.

MIKE  
You'll be spinning before you know  
it.

BROOKE  
(neutrally)  
Yeah.

Mike steps over and holds her.

MIKE  
Honey, you've come so far since  
you've been home. I know it's  
hard...but you have to be patient.  
It's only a matter of time.

BROOKE  
I just wish I didn't have to go to  
school like this. I feel like a  
total invalid.

MIKE  
Didn't the doctor say, a few more  
weeks and you'll practically be  
good as new?

BROOKE  
A few more weeks... It feels  
like this summer's taken forever.

MIKE  
Well, honey, most people's summers  
aren't as eventful as yours.

BROOKE  
I didn't have an eventful summer.  
I had an eventful five seconds,  
and then spent the summer in a  
hospital bed.

MIKE  
(sighs)  
You're past all that now. Come  
on—Jane's making some kind of  
scrambled waffle thing?

BROOKE  
(perking up)  
Oh! I love those.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DINING ROOM - LATER

Brooke is busily eating those scrambled waffle things.

MIKE  
(watching)  
Wow, you've got quite an appetite  
this morning.

Brooke stops with her fork halfway to her mouth and broods at  
her father.

BROOKE  
You think I eat too much now?

MIKE  
(holding up his hands)  
No, no. I never said that.

BROOKE  
(to Jane)  
These are really good. Mom never  
cooked like this.

MIKE  
Your mother couldn't boil water.  
(to Jane)  
We ate out a lot.

JANE  
Mike, don't compare me to Kelly.

Mike pauses and regroups.

MIKE  
So, Brooke... Given any thought  
to your college applications?

BROOKE  
(sighs)  
Dad, can I get through one day of  
my senior year before having to  
think about college?

MIKE  
Is it me, or am I just digging  
myself a hole this morning?

JANE  
(nodding)  
It's a pretty deep hole.

BROOKE  
(looking around)  
Where's Sam?

Jane looks around as well, and then casts an eye towards the  
stairs.

JANE  
(calling)  
SAM!

BROOKE  
(fretting)  
I really did want to get to school  
early today...

MIKE  
(leading)  
Jane?

JANE  
You go take Brooke. I'll wake up  
Sleeping Beauty.

BROOKE  
(getting up)  
Thanks.

CUT TO:

EST. CITY STREET

Mike's car moving through traffic.

CUT TO:

INT. MIKE'S CAR - MOVING

MIKE  
Brooke?

BROOKE  
Hmm?

MIKE  
Is everything okay with you and  
Sam?

BROOKE  
Sure...why?

MIKE  
I don't know... Look, I know I'm  
just the parent, I'm not supposed  
to be tuned into these things,  
but...it seemed like you two got  
really close there for a while,  
and then...

BROOKE  
(shrugs)  
She lives upstairs, I live  
downstairs. That's it.  
(pause)  
You know, I think not having to  
share a room is doing both of us a  
world of good. You should look  
into expanding the house.

MIKE  
A year from now, you're going to  
be crammed into an eight-by-ten  
dorm room with a roommate.

BROOKE  
Dad...

MIKE  
Okay, no more college talk. At  
least not today.

BROOKE  
Thank you.

MIKE  
So, you're sure there's nothing  
between you and Sam?

BROOKE  
(neutrally)  
I'm sure.

Mike sneaks a peek at his daughter's expression, but lets the  
matter drop.

CUT TO:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - LATER

As Mike's car pulls up to the entrance.

CUT TO:

INT. MIKE'S CAR

MIKE  
Now, I'll pick you up right after  
school to take you to your  
physical therapy session.

BROOKE  
Thanks, Dad.

Brooke opens her door and carefully climbs out.

MIKE  
And remember—think positive!

BROOKE  
(playing along)  
Right, Dad.

Brooke shuts the door, and Mike watches her turn and slowly  
climb up the front steps and into the quad.

CUT TO:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

As Mike's car motors away, Lily's car pulls into a nearby  
parking space.

CUT TO:

INT. LILY'S CAR - CONTINUOUS

After Lily shuts the motor off, she and Josh take a moment to  
just look at each other.

LILY  
Well... It's the first day of  
school. Our first first day of  
school as husband and wife.  
(grinning)  
We're seniors. And we're married.  
We're married seniors.

After she thinks about that for a moment, the grin disappears.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Wait—that makes us sound like  
we're old or something. Right,  
Josh?

She looks over to see him staring down glumly.

JOSH  
(listlessly)  
Yeah.

LILY  
Josh? Baby, what's wrong?

JOSH  
I don't know, Lily, it's just...  
Do you know that this is the first  
time since eighth grade that I  
haven't been on the football team?

LILY  
So? Do you want to be on the  
football team?

JOSH  
No! I mean, don't get me wrong—I  
don't want things to be like they  
were before. But...I always used  
to know what was ahead. My whole  
life was planned out—an athletic  
scholarship to a big-name college,  
maybe even the pros after that.  
Now... I'm supposed to know what  
I want to be when I grow up, and I  
don't know anymore.

Lily sighs, and pats his shoulder.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Brooke is limping along when she sees Mary Cherry and Carmen  
heading towards her. She stops and holds up a warning finger.

BROOKE  
Oh, no—stay away from me. You  
two are demented.

The two girls quickly surround her.

MARY CHERRY  
No, wait, Brooke, listen, we have  
a plan, really!

CARMEN  
Yeah, a really good plan!

BROOKE  
You want ME to help YOU bring back  
the Glamazons. Guys, reality  
check, okay?  
(spreading her arms)  
Not exactly Glamazon material.

MARY CHERRY  
(poo-poohing)  
Oh, Brooke, that's just temporary.

CARMEN  
Yeah, and, and, you put me on the  
squad when I sprained my ankle,  
remember?

BROOKE  
This isn't a sprained ankle! I  
had big metal pins in my leg!  
It'll be weeks before I can get  
around without this stupid cane!

She bangs the cane against the lockers angrily, making Mary  
Cherry and Carmen jump.

MARY CHERRY  
O-okay, but, you don't have to do  
any of the routines yourself.

CARMEN  
Right, you could be like, Honorary  
President.

MARY CHERRY  
(hands on hips)  
Brooke McQueen, you are still one  
of the most popular people at this  
school. You could be a rallying  
point, around which all the  
popular people could...well,  
rally!

She looks at them as if she were lecturing six-year-olds.

BROOKE  
I'm a senior. I'm supposed to be  
thinking about college. I'm  
supposed to be thinking about my  
future. I don't want to be a  
cheerleader when I grow up.

Stolidly Brooke shoulders her way past Mary Cherry and limps  
off down the hall, leaving her and Carmen staring after her.

MARY CHERRY  
(confidently)  
She'll come around.

CUT TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - LATER

Brooke walks in and makes her way to her seat next to Sam, who  
appears to be conked out over the table; for some reason,  
Harrison is sitting on the other side of the room. As she  
sits down, Brooke and Harrison exchange a glance. She taps  
Sam on the shoulder; and Sam jerks upright.

SAM  
Huh? Wha'd I miss?

BROOKE  
Nothing, Miss Glass isn't here  
yet. Are you okay?

SAM  
(yawning)  
Yeah...

Sam looks over at Harrison, and manages to hold his gaze for a  
moment before he looks away.

SAM (CONT'D)  
See?

BROOKE  
What?

SAM  
(shaking her head)  
Nevermind.

Miss Glass strides in full force, plopping a stack of  
materials down on the front table.

GLASS  
All right, listen up! Since this  
is our last year together—for  
those of you who manage to  
graduate, that is—I want to take  
this opportunity to say that, in  
my long years of teaching here at  
Kennedy High, YOU are the laziest,  
most obnoxious, self-centered  
bunch of no-good ingrate slackers  
to ever disgrace my classroom!

She picks up a stack of flyers and starts to hand them out.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Now that the pleasantries are out  
of the way, I need to remind you  
that Career Day is Friday. For  
most of you, that means  
illustrious names like  
"MacDonald's" and "Burger King".  
However, there will be a few  
people here representing more  
demanding careers, should you want  
to attempt to match your laughable  
abilities to them. Those of you  
who have parents with careers—and  
NO, collecting unemployment checks  
does NOT count—will be able to  
bring them.

MARY CHERRY  
Damn! Mama's on a business trip  
to Taiwan this week.  
(to Miss Glass)  
Miss Glass, could we put off this  
Career Day thingee until next  
week?

GLASS  
No, Miss Cherry. Despite what  
your mother thinks, the world does  
not revolve around her.

She stops in front of Josh and Lily.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Mr. Ford, I don't suppose your  
father, successful and wealthy  
businessman that he is, will be  
available?

JOSH  
Probably not, no.

GLASS  
(mocking)  
Well, don't worry. Maybe you can  
bring the manager of the local  
Taco Bell.

LILY  
Miss Glass—!

But Josh puts a restraining hand on her arm.

JOSH  
No, it's all right.  
(to Miss Glass)  
I'll find someone.

Miss Glass laughs and rolls her eyes theatrically.

GLASS  
I'm sure you will.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Carmen is at her locker when Sugar Daddy comes strolling up.

SUGAR  
Yo, Carm!

She turns around, grinning, and hugs him.

SUGAR (CONT'D)  
So are you coming to practice this  
afternoon?

CARMEN  
I might not be able to make it.

SUGAR  
(frowning)  
What's up?

She looks around suspiciously, then pulls him aside.

CARMEN  
Don't tell anyone, but Mary Cherry  
and I are working on a plan to  
depose Bring It and bring back the  
Glamazons as the cheerleading  
squad for the football team.

SUGAR  
(brightening)  
Now, that's what I like to hear!

CARMEN  
Shhh! We don't want anything to  
jinx it.

SUGAR  
Got it. Top secret. My lips are  
sealed.

CARMEN  
So I might not be able to make it  
this afternoon.

SUGAR  
Hey, no problem. You gotta do  
what you gotta do. I want my  
cheerleaders back!  
(grins)  
As long as you're one of them.

CARMEN  
You better believe it.

She holds out her hand.

CARMEN (CONT'D)  
Walk me to my next class?

Sugar Daddy takes her hand; as they walk off, two jocks in the  
background point at them and snicker.

CUT TO:

INT. JOSH AND LILY'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Josh is on the phone; Lily is nowhere to be seen.

JOSH  
(into the phone)  
...listen, thanks a lot for doing  
this. It really means a lot to  
me... Right... I'll call you  
with the details... Okay...bye.

Josh hangs up the phone just as Lily emerges from the kitchen.

LILY  
Josh? Who was that?

JOSH  
Oh—nobody.

LILY  
(concerned)  
Josh, you didn't change your mind  
and decide to ask your father to  
go to Career Day, did you?

JOSH  
Naw. He'd just use it to bust my  
chops.  
(imitating his father's voice)  
"Why, of course, son, I'd be happy  
to dispense all the advice that  
you've rejected."

LILY  
Look, don't let Miss Glass bother  
you. She's just being Miss Glass.

JOSH  
I know. It's okay.

Lily takes a step towards him, concerned.

LILY  
Are you sure? If you want to talk  
about it—

JOSH  
(annoyed)  
I said it was okay, okay?

She stops in her tracks, nonplussed.

LILY  
O-okay. Whatever you say.

Lily turns and walks away. Josh looks dismayed for a moment,  
then shakes his head and turns in the opposite direction.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DINING ROOM

Mike, Jane, Brooke and Sam are all sitting at dinner.

JANE  
So, Sam... How was the first day  
of school?

SAM  
(noncommittal)  
Fine.

MIKE  
It's funny—that's the exact same  
thing Brooke said when I asked  
her.

BROOKE  
Dad...

MIKE  
Sorry, sorry...  
(to Jane)  
Are you doing Career Day Friday?

JANE  
What Day?

MIKE  
(faltering)  
Ah...Career Day...? You know...go  
talk about your career...?

As he trails off, he and Jane both turn their attention to  
Sam, who is picking at her food listlessly.

JANE  
Were you going to tell me about  
this?

SAM  
(shrugs)  
I guess.

JANE  
Sam, do you not want me there?

SAM  
Yes! I mean, no. I mean—I don't  
not want you there. I just...  
wasn't thinking about it, that's  
all.

JANE  
Seems like you aren't thinking of  
a lot of things lately.

The phone rings, and Sam bolts from her chair.

SAM  
I'll get it!

She runs to the phone and picks it up.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(into the phone breathlessly)  
Hello?

A moment later her face falls.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Oh...yeah. Hang on.

She holds the phone out in Mike's direction.

SAM (CONT'D)  
It's for you. It's your office.

As Mike comes over and takes the phone from Sam, Jane also  
gets up.

JANE  
Sam...

But Sam tosses her napkin on the table and brushes by her,  
running out of the room; leaving Brooke to stare down at her  
food morosely.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. MCQUEENS' DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY - MORNING

A replay of the other morning: Mike walks up to the door of  
the den and knocks on it.

MIKE  
Brooke?

BROOKE (O.S.)  
(from the other side)  
I'm up! Don't come in—I'm not  
dressed!

MIKE  
Okay, honey. Breakfast in fifteen  
minutes.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DEN - CONTINUOUS

Where Brooke, sitting on the bed with the phone cradled on her  
shoulder, is quite dressed.

BROOKE  
Okay! I'll be right there!

She waits for a few moments to make sure Mike is gone, then  
puts the phone back to her ear.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
I'm gonna have to go... No...  
I shouldn't even be having this  
conversation... Look, this is  
dumb... Okay...okay, today...  
Yes, I promise... Okay...bye.

She puts the phone down and falls back on the bed, grimacing.

CUT TO:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH - DAY

The busy quad.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Some students are putting up a banner across the busy hallway  
that reads "Kennedy High Career Day". Below and down the  
hall, Brooke is at her locker. She opens it up and pulls a  
book out, then spies a note sitting there. Curious, she picks  
it up and unfolds it. A moment later, she looks around  
furtively, hastily refolds the note and sticks it in her bag  
before closing her locker.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM

The door opens and Lily walks in and heads for the mirror.  
She is teasing her hair when she spies Sam, sitting on the  
tuffet behind her, her knees pulled up to her chin. Lily  
spins around, surprised.

LILY  
Hey!

Sam just gives her a half-hearted nod in response. Frowning,  
Lily comes over and sits down beside her.

LILY (CONT'D)  
What's wrong?

SAM  
(shrugging listlessly)  
Harrison.

LILY  
(rolls her eyes)  
Of course. Men—the source of all  
problems.

SAM  
(concerned)  
What—you and Josh?

LILY  
Oh, no. I mean, I don't have a  
problem with Josh. I'm just—I'm  
worried about him. Miss Glass is  
so mean.

SAM  
This is something new?

LILY  
It's not funny. She's really on  
him about this Career Day thing.  
It's so unfair. He won't even ask  
his father—which I totally  
support, by the way—but he's been  
really quiet, like he's keeping it  
all pent up inside.  
(pause)  
My dad used to do that...keep  
everything bottled up.

After a moment of silence, Lily perks up and turns to Sam.

LILY (CONT'D)  
So, I told you mine, now you tell  
me yours. What's up with  
Harrison?

SAM  
(sighing)  
Oh... He's just—I don't know.  
He's not as affectionate as he  
used to be.

LILY  
Maybe you should go on Jerry  
Springer.

SAM  
Lily...I'm serious. I mean, we  
started off really great. For  
like two weeks we just clicked all  
the time. We were practically  
living together. Then Brooke came  
home from the hospital...

LILY  
You think this is because of  
Brooke?

SAM  
No! It's got nothing to do with  
her. That's...just when it  
happened. I mean, okay, so after  
she got home, we didn't have the  
place to ourselves, we couldn't  
just go running around naked  
anymore...

Sam trails off, and looks over at Lily.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Ah...just pretend you didn't hear  
that last part, okay?

LILY  
(trying not to grin)  
Who, me? So, Brooke comes home,  
and no more honeymoon haven.

SAM  
But, it's more than that. He's—  
it's like he's drifting away, and  
I don't wanna say anything, 'cause  
what if I'm just being completely  
paranoid and clingy?

LILY  
Sam, you're not being clingy.  
Besides, wasn't it you who  
convinced me and Josh to talk out  
our problems?

SAM  
Yeah, but that's different.  
You're—

LILY  
Married?

SAM  
Please, don't use the "M" word  
talking about Harrison. I did  
that a while ago...it was really  
bad.

LILY  
Did what?

SAM  
Oh, I...I said something about us  
being married, and—he totally  
freaked.

LILY  
(looking over curiously)  
Sam? Is there something about  
this relationship you're not  
telling me?

SAM  
No! I don't want to be married to  
Harrison! I mean, maybe, someday,  
but... It was just a stupid,  
offhand remark. I don't even know  
why I said it.  
(pause)  
See? I'm being clingy.

LILY  
(sighs)  
Sam, you're not being clingy.

The bell rings.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Come on.

They get up and walk out.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

LILY  
You and Harrison know each other  
better than anyone I know—even  
better than me and Josh.  
Everything'll work out.

Just then, the girls run into Calvin Krupps.

KRUPPS  
Good morning, ladies.

SAM  
Good morning, Principal Krupps—  
and congratulations on the  
promotion.

KRUPPS  
(smiling)  
Well, thank you. It's always been  
my ambition to be able to take a  
school and mold it to my vision.

As he is speaking, Krupps holds out his hand and mimes a  
molding action, in a vaguely disconcerting way that makes  
Lily's eyebrows go up.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Oh, Ms. McPherson—would you mind  
stopping by my office at lunch?  
I'd like to talk to you about  
something.

SAM  
(shrugs)  
Sure.

KRUPPS  
(rubbing his hands together)  
Good. I'll see you then.

Krupps moves on, and Lily looks over at Sam.

LILY  
What was that about?

Sam just shrugs. A moment later she spots Harrison by her  
locker.

SAM  
I'll catch up with you.

She changes direction and walks up to Harrison.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Harrison, can we talk?

HARRISON  
(looking around)  
Uh...right now?

SAM  
Look, I don't want to sound...I  
don't know...paranoid—

HARRISON  
(interrupting)  
Sam... I know I haven't...been  
there...really as much as I  
should. I don't know...I guess I  
got a lot on my mind.

SAM  
(regrouping)  
Ah—I just...didn't know if it was  
ME, or—

HARRISON  
No. It's not you. You're...  
wonderful.

He kisses her lightly.

SAM  
(relieved)  
You know, Lily was right. She  
said, just come out and say what  
you feel, and it'll be all right.

If Harrison's smile is a bit forced, Sam doesn't notice.

HARRISON  
Yeah.

SAM  
Oh, ah... Lunch?

HARRISON  
Sure.

SAM  
Great. See ya.

She kisses him goodbye and heads off, as he watches her go,  
grimacing.

CUT TO:

INT. ENGLISH CLASS - LATER

Ms. Ross is holding court.

ROSS  
...and so what Shakespeare is  
saying here is that it's affairs  
of the heart that are at the root  
of—Miss McQueen, are you all  
right?

All eyes turn to Brooke, who is partially slumped over her  
desk with her head in her hands. She uncovers her eyes and  
looks up at Ms. Ross, blinking.

BROOKE  
(weakly)  
Uh...affairs of the heart...I  
heard you, Ms. Ross...

ROSS  
I think maybe you should go lie  
down at the Nurse's Station.

BROOKE  
All right...

Brooke stands up shakily and limps towards the door. As she  
passes by Ms. Ross' desk, the teacher scribbles out a hall  
pass and hands it to her.

ROSS  
Here. Now don't you worry about  
class—you need to take care of  
yourself.

BROOKE  
Oh...thanks...

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Brooke steps outside and closes the classroom door behind her.  
She closes her eyes for a moment, gathering herself, and then  
starts off down the hallway.

CUT TO:

INT. NURSE'S OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

The room is closed and dark, the window shades pulled shut.  
The door opens and Brooke steps through uncertainly.

BROOKE  
Hello? Is anyone here?

She takes a few unsteady steps into the room, then jumps at  
the sound of the door closing behind her. She spins around—  
ungracefully—and is caught up in the arms of Harrison, who  
stifles her surprised yelp with a kiss.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. NURSE'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Brooke breaks away from Harrison's kiss, holding onto his  
arms.

BROOKE  
Harrison! Oh my God, you scared  
me!

HARRISON  
You weren't expecting me? You did  
get my note, right?

BROOKE  
(turning away)  
I wasn't expecting you to go  
sneaking up behind me! God!

HARRISON  
(taking her arm)  
Ohhere.

Harrison leads Brooke over to the side of the bed and sits her  
down, sitting beside her. She looks down forlornly at her  
hands, intertwined in her lap.

BROOKE  
Harrison...this is wrong. Wewe  
can't do this anymore.

HARRISON  
Brooke

BROOKE  
No... It was bad enough before,  
but...we're in school now! I'm  
sneaking around, cutting class...  
we're in the nurse's office, for  
God's sake! We justI just can't  
do it.

HARRISON  
(stroking her hair)  
Brooke...

BROOKE  
(turning)  
Harrison, what are we DOING?

HARRISON  
I don't know.

He takes her face in her hands and starts to kiss her; she  
makes a feeble attempt to turn away.

BROOKE  
Please...

Harrison continues to plaster her face with kisses.

HARRISON  
Do you want me to stop?

BROOKE  
(weakly)  
Yes...

HARRISON  
(still kissing her)  
Yes?

BROOKE  
...no...

As he gathers her into a more serious lip-lock, they fall back  
onto the bed together.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Sugar Daddy and Carmen are holding hands just outside the  
boys' locker room.

SUGAR  
So, how's the...you know...coming?

CARMEN  
Well, if we can get Brooke on  
board, then...

SUGAR  
Brooke? I mean, she doesn't  
seem...

CARMEN  
Oh, not to do any of the...you  
know...just as kind of a symbol.  
You know.

SUGAR  
Oh, I get it.

CARMEN  
Anyway, she's not real thrilled,  
but Mary Cherry says she'll come  
around.

SUGAR  
I dunno...I mean, I like Mary  
Cherry and all, but...she's a  
little...you know.

CARMEN  
Yeah, but...and, you know, she's  
our best shot, so...

SUGAR  
Right...okay.

CARMEN  
So, I guess I'll see you at  
practice?

SUGAR  
OhI got my wrestling tryout this  
afternoon.

CARMEN  
Great! Can I come? Or, would  
that be like, breaking your  
concentration or something?

SUGAR  
Hey, you can come. It's not gonna  
be much, thoughjust me and some  
other guys on a mat.

CARMEN  
I-I don't mind.

SUGAR  
Sounds like a plan, then.

CARMEN  
Okay, then...I guess I'll...see  
you then...

Carmen awkwardly backs away with a silly grin and a little  
wave.

CUT TO:

INT. BOYS' LOCKER ROOM - CONTINUOUS

As Sugar Daddy steps into the locker room, the two jocks from  
before start snickering in his direction.

JOCK #1  
Hey, look, here comes half of the  
BIGGEST couple on campus.

Sugar Daddy pulls up short and turns to narrow his eyes at  
them.

SUGAR  
Say what?

JOCK #1  
We were just sayin' how sometimes  
opposites DON'T attract.

JOCK #2  
Yeah, sometimes SIZE matters.

As the two jocks start laughing again, Sugar Daddy takes a  
threatening step towards them.

SUGAR  
You got a problem?

JOCK #1  
Us? Naw, we ain't got a  
problem...unless you and your  
girlfriend decide to jump up and  
down at the same time and cause an  
earthquake.

Josh, who has walked in in time to hear the last of the  
exchange, rushes forward.

JOSH  
Hey, knock it off, man!

JOCK #1  
(mocking)  
Oooh, listen to him. In case  
you've forgotten, Ford, you aren't  
the big-shot quarterback anymore.

At that, George steps into the fray.

GEORGE  
No, I'm the big-shot quarterback.  
So I'LL ask: you got a problem?

The two jocks lose some of their steam.

JOCK #1  
No, we were just

GEORGE  
You were just disrespecting the  
guy who's gonna keep defensive  
linemen off my ass. Now how do  
you suppose I'm gonna feel about  
that?

JOCK #2  
Hey, we didn't mean

GEORGE  
Especially coming from someone who  
drops half the balls I send his  
way.

JOCK #1  
That was ONE

GEORGE  
Yeah, I'm sure Coach'll keep that  
in mind, when he asks me what  
deadwood needs to be cut.

JOCK #2  
Now, hold on

GEORGE  
Look, this is real simple. You  
got a problem with my guy, you got  
a problem with me. You got a  
problem with me, you got no place  
on my team. Nowyou got a  
problem?

JOCK #1  
(sullenly)  
No. No problem.

GEORGE  
Good. Keep it that way.

After the two jocks slink off, Sugar Daddy turns to Josh and  
George.

SUGAR  
Hey, man, I don't wanna sound  
ungrateful or anything, but I can  
handle a couple of busters myself.

GEORGE  
Hey, I like Carmen. She's good  
people. There isn't gonna be any  
crap about her, not in my locker  
room.  
(pause)  
Hey, I hear you're double-dipping  
again this year.

SUGAR  
Yeah, if I can get on the team.  
Tryout's today.

GEORGE  
Well, just don't go getting  
yourself hurt or anything. I hear  
there's a couple of guys over at  
Eleanor Roosevelt High that want a  
piece of me, and I need everyone I  
can get on my line.

SUGAR  
Well, don't you worryyou can sit  
back there all day. Nobody's  
coming though me.

George claps Sugar Daddy on the shoulder.

GEORGE  
That's my man. See you at  
practice?

SUGAR  
Got it.

JOSH  
Hey, good luck, Shug.

SUGAR  
Thanks.

Josh and Sugar Daddy shake hands, and Sugar Daddy heads off.

GEORGE  
Hey, Josh...this swearing off  
football thingis it a total,  
cold-turkey prohibition thing?  
Like A.A. or something?

JOSH  
(frowning)  
I dunno...why?

GEORGE  
You remember red-twenty-two?

JOSH  
(nods)  
Double cross-over rollout.

GEORGE  
I can NOT get it to work, man. I  
got guys trippin' over their own  
feet out there. If I try it  
tomorrow night against Roosevelt,  
my ass is gonna be grass. As in,  
pounded straight into the turf.

JOSH  
It's the timing. You gotta get  
your wide-out to break in front of  
the short coverage.

GEORGE  
Look, would you mind stopping by  
the practice field this afternoon  
and, you know, taking a look?  
Maybe you can see where we're  
screwing up at.

JOSH  
(shrugging)  
Sure. No problem.

GEORGE  
Thanks. You're really saving our  
butts.

He looks up as the bell rings.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
I'm gonna go grab lunch. See you  
after school.

JOSH  
Right. See you.

CUT TO:

INT. NURSE'S OFFICE

Harrison and Brooke are lying side-by-side under the sheet on  
the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

HARRISON  
It's lunchtime. We should get out  
of here. People will miss us.

BROOKE  
Yeah.

However, neither of them move.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Sam suspects something.

HARRISON  
No, she doesn't.

BROOKE  
She knows something's wrong. She  
knows you're pulling away from  
her.

HARRISON  
I can't help that.

BROOKE  
(rubbing her eyes)  
This is such a mess. God, I can't  
believe we're doing this to her.  
I mean, the first time

HARRISON  
No. This isn't like the first  
time. She can't know. She can't  
find out.

BROOKE  
We can't keep it from her forever.

HARRISON  
Why not?

BROOKE  
Harrison...

She pulls back the sheet and swings her legs over to sit up on  
the side of the bed. Harrison reaches out to touch her back,  
but she flinches away, taking her blouse and pulling it on.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
We have to end this. YOU have to  
end this, Harrison, because...I  
don't know how to.

HARRISON  
I...can't. Brooke, I love you.

BROOKE  
You love Sam.

HARRISON  
(frustrated)  
I... I need...time. Time to end  
things with Sam, somehow.

She turns to look back at him for the first time.

BROOKE  
Really?

HARRISON  
I'll...find some way to let her  
down easy. Then...then there'll  
be time for us. I'm not losing  
you, Brooke. Not again.

She twists around and snuggles up against his chest.

BROOKE  
Don't hurt her. Promise me you  
won't hurt her.

HARRISON  
I promise.

CUT TO:

INT. PRINCIPAL KRUPPS' OFFICE

There is a knock on the open door, and Sam pokes her head in  
to find Principal Krupps sitting at his desk.

KRUPPS  
Ah! Come in, Ms. McPherson.  
Close the door.

As instructed, Sam closes the office door behind her.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
(gesturing to a chair)  
Please.

Sam sits down and folds her hands in her lap, waiting.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Miss McPhersonSamyou've been  
the editor of the Zapruder  
Reporter for, what...over two and  
a half years, right?

She immediately becomes distressed and holds up her hands to  
stop him from going any further.

SAM  
Mr. Krupps, I realize that last  
year I might have been a little  
distracted, but I swear

KRUPPS  
(waving her off)  
Please, there's no need to explain  
yourself. Mr. John's illness was  
a strain on the entire school.  
It's perfectly understandable that  
your mind wasn't always on the  
newspaper. In fact, I think you  
did an admirable job under the  
circumstances.

SAM  
You do?

KRUPPS  
Indeed I do. Sam, the reason I  
wanted to talk to you is...since  
you have been the editor for such  
a long time, I'm sure that you've  
developed a close working  
relationship with the rest of the  
students who work on the paper.

SAM  
Well, of course. I couldn't do it  
without them.

KRUPPS  
As you know, the Principal names  
the editor of the Reporter. Now,  
I confess that I don't know the  
first thing about running a  
newspaper, even a high school one.  
So I'd appreciate your input.

SAM  
Input on what?

KRUPPS  
On who should be editor after you.  
Your successor, that is. Don't  
misunderstand meyou don't have  
to make the decisionsome  
suggestions are all I'm looking  
for.

SAM  
(shaking her head)  
Mr. Krupps, II don't understand.  
Are you taking the editorship away  
from me?

KRUPPS  
Oh, I imagine you'll be too busy  
to continue on at the Reporter.

Sam looks thoroughly confused. But before she can ask  
anything else, there is another knock on the door, and before  
Principal Krupps can answer, it swings open and a tall,  
somewhat rakish man in his late thirties strolls in.

FLEISCHER  
Cal! Sorry I'm latethere must  
be a freeway closed somewhere:  
traffic is just murderous.

A bit late, he notices Sam sitting there.

FLEISCHER (CONT'D)  
WhoopI do have the right day,  
don't I?

KRUPPS  
Come on in, Art.

As Sam automatically rises, a gleam of recognition appears in  
her eyes.

SAM  
(growing excited)  
Waityou're Art Fleischer, aren't  
you? With the Chronicle? I never  
miss your column! Mondays,  
Wednesdays and Saturdays, page  
five.

Fleischer wags an eyebrow in Principal Krupps' direction.

FLEISCHER  
High-schoolers who read the  
newspaper? Now I know I'm in the  
wrong place.

KRUPPS  
This is Sam McPherson. The person  
I told you about?

FLEISCHER  
(a bit taken aback)  
Oh! Uh, I'm sorry, it's just...  
When Cal said "Sam", I was  
expecting, well...

SAM  
Don't worry. It's not the first  
time.

FLEISCHER  
(recovering)  
Well, I'm extremely pleased to be  
mistaken.

He extends his hand, and after a nervous moment, Sam shakes  
it.

SAM  
But Wait, I'm confused.

KRUPPS  
I'm afraid that's my fault. I  
should have waited for Art to get  
here before saying anything.

SAM  
W-what did he mean, he told you  
about me?

FLEISCHER  
Well, you see, Samcan I call you  
Sam?every year at the Chronicle,  
a couple of slots open up for  
promising young writers, kind of  
like an apprentice program. Now,  
usually they're college kids, but  
when Cal here told me that he had  
someone I should look at, I had  
him clip a bunch of your articles  
and send them over to my office.  
Frankly, I was impressed. And,  
frankly, so was my associate  
editor. So...I'm here to see if  
you're interested in a job.

SAM  
(dumbfounded)  
Ahj-just like that?

FLEISCHER  
Well, technically, there's a  
review process, but  
(waving dismissively)  
that's all politics, anyway. As  
far as you're concerned, just say  
the word, and you're in.

SAM  
I, uhI mean, I-I don't know what  
to say...

KRUPPS  
(leaning across)  
I might suggest, "yes".

SAM  
Ahyes. Yes! I meanof course!

FLEISCHER  
(grins)  
Good. Give me your number, and  
I'll call sometime next week to  
set things up.

SAM  
Ohrighthere...

Sam digs a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag, scribbles  
down her phone number and hands it to him.

FLEISCHER  
(holding out his hand)  
Good. I think you'll make a fine  
addition to the Chronicle.

Sam takes his outstretched hand and shakes it profusely.

SAM  
Mr. Fleischer, you have no idea  
what this means to me. Really.

FLEISCHER  
It's Art, pleaseMr. Fleischer's  
my father. And I know how you  
feel. I reacted about the same  
way when I got my first newspaper  
job.  
(looking over at Mr. Krupps)  
Right, Cal?

KRUPPS  
Seems to me, you haven't changed  
much since then, either.

Sam spins around to Principal Krupps.

SAM  
(gushing)  
Mr. KruppsI can't even begin to  
thank you. Nobody's ever done  
anything like this for me  
before...

KRUPPS  
I'm sure you'll do the school  
proud.

FLEISCHER  
(breaking in)  
Look, Cal, I know I said we'd have  
lunch, butI'm sitting on a  
source, and...

KRUPPS  
(laughs)  
Like I said, you haven't changed.  
We'll do it next week.

FLEISCHER  
Sure.  
(finger-waves)  
Catch you later.

Fleischer turns and walks out.

SAM  
(calling)  
Good-bye, Mr. Fleischer! And  
thank you!

FLEISCHER  
(over his shoulder)  
Art!

After he is gone, Sam turns back to Principal Krupps, still a  
bit dazed.

SAM  
Mr. Krupps, I...

KRUPPS  
(waving her off)  
No need, Sam. I was happy to  
help. It's always good to see a  
student excel, and I'm sure you'll  
make the most of this opportunity.  
But I would like your thoughts on  
your replacement as editor.

SAM  
Oh, ah, yes, I mean, I'll think  
about it.

KRUPPS  
Good. Well, enjoy the rest of  
your day.

SAM  
Oh, I will, Mr. Krupps! I will!

With that, Sam fairly flies out of the office, leaving the  
principal to return to his paperwork, chuckling to himself.

CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA

Brooke is sitting alone at one of the tables, eating lunch and  
idly working a crossword puzzle, when Carmen and Mary Cherry  
sit down across from her.

BROOKE  
(without looking up)  
No.

CARMEN  
Come on, Brooke! Please? We  
really, really, really need you.  
I mean, really.

BROOKE  
(annoyed)  
Guys, you can argue until you're  
both old and gray

That mere thought brings a horrified expression to Mary  
Cherry's face.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
but you're not going to get me  
to go along with this insane  
scheme of yours.

Across the room, Harrison has (luckily) just set his tray down  
when he gets blindsided by Sam, who flings herself into his  
arms, spins him around and smothers him with a long kiss.

HARRISON  
Whoa, Sam...are you okay?

SAM  
I am so much better than okay!  
You won't believe what just  
happened to meI got a job!

HARRISON  
A what?

SAM  
A job! With the Chronicle! I'm  
gonna be a reporter! Come over  
tonightwe'll celebrate.

With that, she wraps him up again. Neither of them notice  
Brooke watching them, while Carmen and Mary Cherry are  
doggedly continuing their sales pitch.

CARMEN  
...It'll barely take any of your  
time, I swear. And nobody'll  
expect you to do any cheering,  
even when your leg gets better.  
Not even a little bit. Just, you  
know, show up at rallies, and make  
a couple of speeches about how  
great the Glamazons are, and

BROOKE  
(interrupting)  
Okay. I'll do it.

CARMEN  
(taken aback)  
You will? I mean, we won't take  
you away from anything else that  
you're doing

Mary Cherry nudges her under the table.

MARY CHERRY  
(hissing)  
Shhh! She SAID she would. Don't  
try and change her mind!

BROOKE  
No. You won't be taking me away  
from anything.

She sneaks another peek at Harrison and Sam.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Nothing at all.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

EXT. THE FOOTBALL FIELD - LATER

Josh is watching George and the team run through practice  
drills.

JOSH  
(calling)  
No, Kelly! Two steps! Two steps,  
and break!

One of the players comes jogging over to the sideline.

KELLY  
I can't do that, Josh. I'm gonna  
run right into the coverage.

JOSH  
No, no. The corner's thinking  
deep, the safety comes upby the  
time you hit your spot, they'll  
both be five yards off of you.  
You just have to do it, and the  
lane'll be there when you are.

Coach Krupps comes up from behind.

COACH KRUPPS  
Hey, going after my job now, Ford?

JOSH  
(turning)  
No, Sir, I

George comes jogging up to join them.

GEORGE  
I asked Josh to come watch red  
twenty-two, see if we can get it  
down before tomorrow.

JOSH  
The timing's off. Kelly's  
breaking too late.

COACH KRUPPS  
(laughing)  
All right. I have to go do  
wrestling tryouts anyway. Carry  
on.

Coach Krupps walks away, while Josh and George watch him go.

JOSH  
I sure hope Shug gets on that  
team. He's really been working  
hard.

GEORGE  
Yeah.  
(pause)  
Hey, why don't you go out and run  
a couple?

JOSH  
Me? No, Iwell, okay.

Josh and George head back to the huddle.

GEORGE  
Listen up, guys! Josh is gonna  
run red-twenty-two a few times!  
Try to pay attention, wouldja?

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE THE FIELD

Behind the chain-link fence, Lily is watching Josh direct the  
play when Carmen comes ambling up to her.

CARMEN  
Hi, Lily.

LILY  
(not turning)  
Hey, Carm.

Carmen joins Lily at the fence.

CARMEN  
Hey, I didn't know Josh was  
playing football again.

LILY  
He isn't.

Carmen's eyebrows go up.

CARMEN  
Coulda fooled me.

LILY  
(subdued)  
Really, he's just doing George a  
favor.

But as she watches Josh laughing it up with the team, it's  
clear that she's not so sure. After a moment, she tears her  
eyes away and turns to face Carmen.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Hey, if anyone hassles you about  
Sugar Daddy, you'll tell me,  
right?

CARMEN  
(shaking her head)  
What? Why would anyone be  
hassling me?

LILY  
Oh...I thought you heard.

CARMEN  
Heard what?

LILY  
Justa couple of jocks were  
giving Sugar Daddy a hard time  
about, you know, the two of you.  
Josh said he and George stepped up  
and made them back off.

CARMEN  
No, I hadn't heard... Hey, I  
gotta go. I'll talk to you later,  
okay?

Without waiting for an answer, Carmen turns and runs off.

LILY  
(to Carmen's back)  
Okay.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DINING ROOM - EVENING

Sam, Brooke, Jane and Mike are finishing up dinner.

SAM  
...and so I'm just standing there,  
and Art Fleischer offers me a job!  
It was just unreal!

JANE  
Honey, I'm so proud of you.

MIKE  
Yeah, Sam, I know you're going to  
be one helluva reporter.

There's a moment of expectant silence.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
(prodding)  
Brooke?

Brooke, who doesn't seem to have been paying attention to the  
conversation, looks up suddenly.

BROOKE  
Yeah, Sam. I'm...I'm glad you got  
what you wanted.

Before Sam can react, the doorbell rings, and she leaps out of  
her chair.

SAM  
Oh! That's Harrison. We're going  
out to celebrate.

She rushes off to answer the door.

MIKE  
Brooke? What's the matter?

BROOKE  
(picking at her food)  
I don't know... It'sI mean,  
look at Sam. She's getting on  
with her career already, and...  
Did you know Mary Cherry and  
Carmen want me to help bring back  
the Glamazons? It's like I'm  
mired in all this high school  
stuff.  
(pause)  
Like I'm...just spinning my  
wheels.

Mike leans over and lays his hand on hers.

MIKE  
Honey, you are smart, and  
beautiful, and you can do anything  
you put your mind to. You just  
have to believe in yourself.

Brooke looks extremely unconvinced.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DEN - LATER

Brooke is sitting at the desk/vanity table when there is a  
knock on the open door, and Harrison steps inside.

BROOKE  
Harrison! I thought you were  
going out!

HARRISON  
We are. Samhad to do something.

BROOKE  
Harrison, you shouldn't be in  
here.

Harrison takes a couple of steps inside.

HARRISON  
Sam's upstairs.

BROOKE  
Please, just... I can't handle  
this.

HARRISON  
Brooke

BROOKE  
I don't know what's going on.

HARRISON  
I...I don't know what to say to  
her. I don't know what to say to  
you.

BROOKE  
The truth?

HARRISON  
I love you.

BROOKE  
(looking away)  
And Sam?

Harrison shrugs helplessly. He takes another step towards  
Brooke, when Sam appears in the doorway.

SAM  
There you are!

HARRISON  
(turning)  
Sam! We were just, uh

BROOKE  
Talking.

HARRISON  
Yeah. Talking.

Sam seems oblivious to the tension between Brooke and  
Harrison.

SAM  
Ready to go?

HARRISON  
Ah, yeah.

As Harrison walks towards Sam, she takes his arm and  
practically drags him out of the room.

SAM (O.S.)  
(calling to Jane and Mike)  
Don't wait up!

Brooke looks at the doorway bleakly, then slowly lays her head  
down on the desk.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - THE NEXT DAY

Miss Glass is being her usual acerbic self.

GLASS  
All right, listen up! We're ready  
to start Career Day presentations,  
after which you'll be free to  
explore potential career paths on  
your own. Now, contrary to what  
some of you may think, I  
wholeheartedly support Career Day.  
Any excuse not to be cooped up in  
this classroom with all of YOU is  
very good thing. To those of you  
who brought their parents, I say,  
thank you for conning them into  
this thankless job.  
(pause)  
I understand Mr. Ford even found  
someone to come today.  
(to Josh)  
So, what have to got for us? The  
local car wash? Or perhaps you  
decided to follow in your wife's  
footsteps and sell herbal soap.

Lily gives Miss Glass a dirty look.

JOSH  
Actually, Miss Glass, I

Everyone turns at the sound of a polite rap on the doorframe.

LILY  
(grinning)  
Dr. Bennett!

As Dr. Bennett steps inside, Josh slides off his stool and  
walks over to her.

JOSH  
Everyone, this is Dr. Tina  
Bennett. She's a research  
scientist at the Pacific National  
Institute for Oceanographic  
Studies up in Monterey, where I  
worked this summer.

Miss Glass steps over, trying to maintain the upper hand.

GLASS  
So, I guess "Doctor" is an  
honorary title?

Dr. Bennett smiles sweetly at her.

BENNETT  
Yes, it honors the fact that I  
received a doctorate in marine  
biology from Columbia University.

JOSH  
Dr. Bennett also has a master's in  
zoology.

BENNETT  
But aquatic studies are my  
specialty. Actually, in college,  
I was a double majorbiology and  
physics.  
(shrugs)  
I was vacillating between the two.

JOSH  
Oh, and she was in the French lit  
honors program at Yale.

BENNETT  
Three semesters. But I only read  
French literature on my own time,  
so I don't usually count it.

As the class titters at Miss Glass' discomfiture, she makes  
one more attempt.

GLASS  
My, you've accomplished quite a  
lot. AND you've taken care of  
yourselfyou certainly don't look  
like you're

BENNETT  
Thirty-two.

GLASS  
(gaping)  
Thirty...two?

BENNETT  
Thirty-two.

Effectively dismissing Miss Glass, she turns to the class,  
draping her arm over Josh's shoulder.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
Since you're his classmates, you  
probably already know that Josh  
didn't have much interest in  
aquatic biology when he came to  
the Institute.

More laughter rises from the class.

BENNETT (CONT'D)  
But he found a job he could do,  
and he did it well. I'm proud to  
say that Josh was one of our best  
internsand my bosses wouldn't  
mind having him back next year.

As Josh returns to his seat, there is a patter of applause.

LILY  
(whispering to Josh)  
Why didn't you tell me?

JOSH  
She wasn't sure she could make it.  
I didn't want to tell you, in case  
it didn't work out.

Meanwhile, Dr. Bennett has stepped to the center of the room.

BENNETT  
Now, I realize that most of you  
probably have never given a  
thought to the study of sea life.  
And I doubt many of you will be  
thinking about it after today  
it's a highly specialized  
interest. But a few of you might.  
And if not this, then something  
else might catch your eye today.  
It might be something you've  
wanted to do all your life, or  
something completely unexpected.  
(chuckling)  
Josh keeps saying he's the dumb  
jock in your group. If that's  
true, you're all going to have  
very bright futures.

Lily puts her arm around Josh, looking like she's going to  
burst.

DISSOLVE TO:

MONTAGE

Mike, Jane, and a few other parents talking to the class.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Tables have been set up along the hallway, like booths at a  
bazaar. Brooke is walking down the hall when she comes up  
short at the sight before her.

BROOKE  
OhNO.

Placed at a strategic corner, Mary Cherry has set up a gaudy,  
glittery display devoted to the Glamazons. Mary Cherry has  
changed into something that looks more like a parody of a  
cheerleading outfit. Brooke starts to turn away, but Mary  
Cherry rushes out from behind the table and stops her.

MARY CHERRY  
Brooke! You promised!

BROOKE  
I said I'd helpbut there are  
limits!

Mary Cherry leads Brooke over to the table.

MARY CHERRY  
Come on, Brooke! This is perfect!

BROOKE  
This is ridiculous! Cheerleading  
is not a career choice!

MARY CHERRY  
It can be a very rewarding career,  
leading to endorsements, Playboy  
layouts...

BROOKE  
Mary Cherry!

Suddenly Carmen comes rushing up, dressed in a similarly gaudy  
outfit and carrying a bolt of fabric.

CARMEN  
Mary Cherry! Look at this!

Mary Cherry examines the material.

MARY CHERRY  
What's this?

CARMEN  
It's the material for the  
costumes!

MARY CHERRY  
(throwing up her hands)  
No! It's supposed to be FUCHSIA,  
not LAVENDER! Can't they get  
anything right?

CARMEN  
Well, they're unloading a whole  
crate of it.

MARY CHERRY  
No, no, it's all going back!  
(to Brooke)  
Just watch the table for a few  
minutes, okay? Thanks!

Brooke starts to protest, but Mary Cherry and Carmen are  
already gone. Shaking her head in disgust, she pulls up a  
chair and sits down, pulling a crossword puzzle book out of  
her bag. She is completely absorbed in her puzzle when  
someone clears their throat. She looks up to see a blonde  
girl, dressed in a vaguely Britney Spears-wannabe ensemble,  
standing nervously before her.

GIRL  
Uh...excuse me? I'm...Mandy...  
Mandy Thompson... I'm a  
freshman...is this where I go to  
be a cheerleader?  
(her eyes go wide)  
Wow! You're Brooke McQueen,  
aren't you? I can't believe it!

BROOKE  
You know me?

GIRL  
(gushing)  
Are you kidding? Everybody knows  
you! You're like, the Queen of  
Kennedy! Wow, I can't believe I'm  
talking to a senior! And not just  
any seniorBrooke McQueen!

BROOKE  
(shrugs)  
It's a special occasion. We won't  
acknowledge your existence the  
rest of the year.

GIRL  
Oh...right... So...?

BROOKE  
(breaking in)  
Why do you want to be a  
cheerleader?

GIRL  
Are you kidding? It's, it's  
glamorous, and everybody loves  
you, and, and...

Suddenly she just seems to run out of steam.

GIRL (CONT'D)  
(shrugs fatalistically)  
I've always been a cheerleader.  
Ever since eighth grade. It's  
expected.

BROOKE  
(murmuring)  
That sounds familiar.

GIRL  
So, this is where I go, right?

Brooke nods at the notebook the girl is cradling in her arms.

BROOKE  
What's that?

The girl looks down as if she's forgotten the book was there.

GIRL  
This? Oh...nothing. It'sjust  
kind of a...it's like a journal?  
Sometimes...I just...write down  
stuff... You know, just, ideas,  
and some poems, and stuff...

Brooke uses a bit of her senior-class authority to hold out  
her hand expectantly, and the girl hands the notebook over  
without question. Brooke flips through it idly.

GIRL (CONT'D)  
It's not really very good... I  
mean, I know, you probably think  
it's really dorky...

Brooke snaps the notebook shut and hands it back, then leans  
forward and cranes her neck, spotting Sam at the end of the  
hall.

BROOKE  
(pointing)  
You see that girl? The brunette,  
in the brown sweater? She's the  
editor of the school paper.  
Forget the Glamazons. Go talk to  
her.

GIRL  
But

BROOKE  
The sooner you stop doing what's  
expected of you, and start doing  
what you want to do, the better  
off you'll be.

GIRL  
Are you sure?

BROOKE  
(chuckling)  
Yeah. I'm sure. Go on.

The girl looks nervously in Sam's direction.

GIRL  
What if she hates me?

BROOKE  
She's my sister. Tell her I sent  
you. Show her your journal, and  
tell her you don't want to be a  
cheerleader when you grow up.

After considering it for another moment, the girl turns and  
starts to tentatively walk down the hall; and Brooke relaxes  
in her chair, for the first time in a long while a satisfied  
smile spreading across her face.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT FOUR

**THE END**


End file.
